Smothered
by Jeanna-Lewis
Summary: Eli is clingy. He ruined his first relationship in such a horrific way. Will he have to repeat the past or can he fix it before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- We already went over this but I do not own Degrassi...sad face but anyway here is another story please review. I haven't been getting very many reviews so that would mean the world to me. Especially constructive criticism...I'm far from a great writer so I would like to know how to improve myself. But now it is time for *dun dun dun* SMOTHERED!

* * *

***Eli's POV***

I'm so in love...me Eli Goldsworthy. In love? Who would've thought. I thought I didn't belive in love now this amazing girl comes into my life and I am head over heels. All I ever do is think about her. She is the most wonderful girl ever. Julia what have you done to me.

***Julia's POV***

How could I tell him. I'm in love with him. What if he doesn't feel the same way. Maybe I'll send him a text. No pressure. No awkwardness of rejection. Yeah that's what I'll do.

**Hey Eli**

****JULIA****

_Hey what's up_

_(E.G.)_

OK now how should I go about this?

**I have something to say**

****JULIA****

By now my heart is pounding.

_OK shoot_

_(E.G)_

Here I go.

**I think I love you**

****JULIA****

Should he be taking this long to answer. Was it to soon. Does he like me too. Oh no I've made a fool of myself. Is it to late to cancle the message. Of course it is Julia calm down, remember no pressure.

_I'm glad you said something because I love you too but I didn't know how to say it_

_(E.G)_

Is it ok to dance when the love of your life says he loves you too? Why yes,yes it is. I ran over to the eadio and turned it on full blast and started dancing to We R Who We R by Ke$ha. My day is awesome.

**Dinner tonight?**

****Julia****

_Sounds amazing meet you there._

_(E.G)_

* * *

_**Sorry it is so short but please review no matter if you liked it or hated it I take ALL reviews I just want to know how much interest I have before I continue. Eclare later on.**_

**-Jeanna**


	2. Chapter 2

***Eli's POV***

She was so beautiful. She had her hair up with curls falling out and her outfit was so sexy. The dress was completely black hugging all her curves with the tight bodice on top flowing into a lacey petticoat skirt with fishnet tights. It was like heaven on Earth. This feels weird being so in love yet we haven't been together long but it feels so right. After that fateful date last Friday when we told each other we love each other things just went up from there, she said she wanted to talk and I think I know what she wants. She wants to make it official and go steady. I just know it.

***Julia's POV***

I don't know how I'm going to tell him this. Things just aren't working out. He is way to clingy. He is more like an over-protective brother than a boyfriend. I can't believe I was dressed like this just to deliver such bad news. I have two things to do. First I have to kill my best friend Maddi for making me look this hot and second I have to break up with Eli it's getting scary. I walked upo to him and tried to muster up the courage to end it.

"Hey babe," he greeted me. He was so sweet but he was so scary to. Now I am conflicted. No, I'm not I have to end it before somebody gets hurt.

"Eli you aren't here for the reason you think."

"Oh I think I am."

"No Eli. We can't go out anymore. You are way to protective. I can't do this anymore."

"Please"

"No, I just can't please don't make this hard. It won't work just leave it. Please. If you really do love me you will." I said that, turned around, and sprinted for home.

***Eli's POV***

It all happened so fast. I don't even know how I got here, but here I was sitting here outside her bedroom window watching and waiting for some shred of regret for what she had done. She looked free, more relaxed. How could this be; she loved me. That was when the worst thing that could happen happened. She turned around and caught me. She quickly turned around and acted like it never happened. Maybe I could do this more often. This is how I could get my fill of her. I'll just peek in every now and again.

***Julia's POV***

He has been doing this for a couple months now and I really am scared. I thought he would get bored and stop, but Eli Goldsworthy is a peeping tom. He is obsessed with me. This is serious. I told my family about it and they suggested we move. I jumped on the idea. I had to get away from him.

******Eli's POV******One Week Later (After Julia moved)******

I was sitting in my room listening to Dead Hand when I got the call.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Eli Goldsworthy?"

"This is he"

"Julia and her family were on their way to Omaha when their Uhaul flipped. They are in the hospital. The two adults are badly injured but Julia is in critical condition. You should probably get over here."

I hung the phone up and bolted for Morty. When I got in I started it up and was on my way to the hospital at 100mph.

When I got there I saw here lying on the bed bloody bruised battered and weak. I saw the light fade away and heard a faint thump.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry Peace and Purity I understand your problem and I actually appreciated that so I could make it better. They actually were together for about a month.

* * *

***Eli's POV***

The fog faded away and everything became clear again. Wait! Why am I here? Where's Julia.

"WHERE'S JULIA!" I hadn't noticed I was screaming until I saw some guy I don't know wearing a white coat.

"What's wrong!" How could he ask that I don't know where I am or where Julia is.

"Where the hell am I!"

"You are in the hospital, you fainted after you saw Julia."

"Well take me to her now, I'm fine."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why the hell not, I'M FINE!"

"She isn't Eli. I'm sorry she didn't make it. She died peacefully. She was in a coma and just didn't wake up. I'm so sorry."

What. What? What! What! WHAT! WHAT! NO! This can't be happening to me.

***Clare's POV***

That dumb bimbo Jenna. Stole my flippin boyfriend. The only reason he went for her is because she is a slut and I'm pure. Oh well I can't let her get me down, I'm getting my hair cut and I am going to change it ALOT.

* * *

huh did you like it i decided to introduce clare in. any ideas how they should meet i want it to be original but still end with you have pretty eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Well there isn't enough interest in any of my stories so I'm done writing.


End file.
